Oneesama No More
by MewCherry1996
Summary: What happens when Zakuro offers to walk home with Mint? MintXZakuro Shojo-ai!


Zakuro flopped into a chair in Café Mew Mew. She groaned, putting her forearm across her forehead.

"Tired, Oneesama?" Mint asked from the other side of the small table. She was answered with a death glare. "I'll take that as a yes..."

Zakuro lay her head on the table and groaned again. Mint giggled.

"That's not very lady-like, Oneesama," Mint said plainly. Zakuro hissed, sending the younger girl into a fit of giggles. She reached over and patted her idol's purple head.

Zakuro looked up through her bangs. Mint was smiling sweetly. _God, she's so gorgeous when she smiles like that _Zakuro thought, then immediately scolded herself in her mind. _She could never love me the way I love her. I mean, that day, she said she loved me, but did she probably meant more like a sister..._

**Flashback**

"_MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!_"_ Mint screamed, transforming instantly into her teal mew mew costume._

_Zakuro scowled. "MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"_

_They lunged toward each_ _other_._ Zakuro_ _pulled out her weapon, but Mint knocked it out of her hand. Mint tackled Zakuro._

"_I LOVED YOU!" she cried, "I REALLY LOVED YOU!"_

**End Flashback**

Zakuro sighed. She knew it wasn't right to love her. They were both girls. Surely Mint would never find that acceptable.

Zakuro jumped when she felt a hand on her back. She whirled around.

Mint gave a small smile. "Our shift is over..." she said quietly. Zakuro blinked.

"Oh... okay..." she stood slowly.

Down in the changing rooms, Mint shook her hair irritably. "Ugh, I should have put my hair up today..."

Berry giggled. "But it's so _cute_ down! She said, twirling a strand of Mint's bluish-black hair around her finger. Mint swatted at her hand. Berry held her hands up in defeat. "Sorry!" she giggled.

Zakuro rolled her eyes. Fourteen-year-olds could be so _immature. _But she had to admit it was kind of cute.

She finished getting dressed, then made her way over to Mint. "Want me to put it up?" she asked calmly, gently touching the end of Mint's dark locks. Mint's eyes widened.

"Y-you don't have to, I–"

"I want to." Zakuro cut her off.

Mint smiled. "Thank you, Oneesama," Mint said, sitting down and turning around.

After Mint's hair was up in her trademark buns, the girls walked out the door of the café.

"Mint?" Zakuro said, deciding something sort of spur-of-the-moment.

"Hmm?" Mint replied, turning to her purple-haired idol.

"Want me to walk home with you?" Zakuro was struggling to keep her composure.

"Really?" Mint's eyes brightened. Zakuro nodded.

"I want to see your house. I've heard it's pretty impressive." Zakuro used as her excuse.

"Oh, alright." Mint smiled, then started walking in the direction of her house.

Halfway to the large mansion, Mint slipped her hand into Zakuro's. Zakuro gasped quietly, then smiled, tightening her hand around Mint's.

"Oneesama? Can I tell you something?" Mint said quietly, a light blush covering her face.

"Hmm?" Zakuro replied, looking down at Mint.

"I... I love you... Zakuro." Mint's face was bright red now.

Zakuro gasped, not only at the bold statement, but also at the fact that Mint had called her by _name. _Zakuro sighed, wiggling her fingers from Mint's grasp and wrapping her arm around the small girl's shoulders. Mint gasped and looked up. Zakuro looked straight ahead, a serious look on her face.

"I love you too, Mint-chan." she said quietly. Mint gasped, then flung her arms around Zakuro's waist.

"Oh, Zakuro, I never thought I'd be able to hear you say that!" she said happily. Zakuro smiled faintly, then decided to be a bit bold. She gently pried Mint off of her, then lifted her chin. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Mint's lips. Mint flushed darkly, but returned the kiss.

"I don't believe you should refer to me as 'oneesama' from now on." Zakuro said quietly.

"Why?" Mint asked, confusion covering her face.

"It's pretty unusual to refer to your girlfriend as your sister." Zakuro hoped that she wasn't being too forward.

Mint smiled lightly, "I suppose you're right."

Oh my, this story. I can easily tell I wrote it at 12. I've tried to improve it a bit, but it's still the work of my 12 year old self. Still, I hope you have enjoyed this horribly pointless piece of fluff written by myself when I was in elementary school, and slightly edited by myself now that I'm in high school.

I really hope my edits haven't put the characters out of character, because I haven't done much of anything relating to Tokyo Mew Mew in quite a while. Although, I feel like they were pretty out of character as it was.


End file.
